The Island
by Andiee
Summary: What happens when the boat that Sakura, Syaoran and company are on sinks? It's Spaced out!!! Gomen nasai!! I tried until i got it rigt!!!! Chp 3 & 4 are up!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: Sadly, I don;t own CCS or any of the charecters. I simply use them for my own entertainment and that of others. I'm broke so any suing as a result of this story is a total waste of time. I got sent home from my summer job for the rest of the week and the following is a reult of that boredom. Feel free to comment on it, in fact I would LOVE COMMENTS, since all i got on the last one I wrote was 3. *sobs* and I'm no ones favorite author *dabs eyes with tissues then bounces around the room*.  
  
Title: The island  
  
Rating NC-17  
  
Summary: Tomoyo, Sakura, some other classmates and Syoaran, go on vacation. They take a boat to get there. Who will get sea sick? Who will fall over board? And who'll shack up in the deserted pool at night? What happens when the boat suddenly sinks? All these answers and more if you read the story!!!!!!!!!  
  
Feedback:YES PLEASE, don't be a silent reader, it hurts my feelings and my bodyguards will beat you up. :P  
  
The Island  
  
Sakura looked around the dock. Her hair was flying into her eyes and she brushed it back. She was wearing a gray pleated skirt and a dark blue t- shirt under a pale blue cardigan. Her hair was a little longer than she was used to, but she wanted to grow it out, so at prom next year, she could have an up-do.  
  
Sakura distractedly thought about prom, and what that would be like. (A/N: I don't know if they really have prom, but oh well.) She wondered who she would go with. Probably Syoaran since they were good friends now.  
  
A hand landed on her shoulder and Sakura let out a loud squeak as she whirled around to face her attacker.  
  
"Syoaran!" she exclaimed.  
  
There stood Syoaran, taller and a little more muscular. His bangs over his eyes and his hair was just a little longer than it used to be. Sakura blushed as she realized she had been staring.  
  
"Earth to Sakura!" said Tomoyo, tapping Sakura on the head. Sakura blinked and shook her head. "Sorry..." she trailed off, turning a shade of red that was quickly matched by Syoaran.  
  
Tomoyo shrugged and lead them to the them to the plank to board the medium sized ship. It had a pool on the deck, and plenty of passengers were already on board. Sakura looked at the people around her and smiled. She was glad to be on vacation. Of coujrse Kero was upset about not being included in her plans, but she had promised him she would bring him back some sweets.  
  
"So what are we gonna do first?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
Syoaran shrugged, Sakura looked around, Chiharu blinked and Naoko smiled. Suddenly, Yamazaki appeared.  
  
"Did you know that once there was a ship, just like this one, with people like us on it, and it came accross a terrible storm." he began " Actually, it was headed the same way we are, the passengers were talking and not suspecting a thing, when a figure appeared in the water. At first they all thought it was just a drowned person, so they tried to pull the body towards the boat with a life saver. But the life saver passed right throught the figure. Suddenly--"  
  
Yamazaki was cut off by Eriol. "The figure seemed to come to life. It reached up and grabbed a young boys arm and it whispered something that no one heard but the young boy. Then, as if it were never even there, the figure disapeared. The young boys face had gone pale, and he refused to repeat what the spectre had told her."  
  
Eriol was interupted by Yamazaki as they continued their round robin tale.  
  
"Later that night when all the passengers were asleep, a tiny squeak was the only sign of what was about to happen. The winds began to pick up and the boat began to toss around on the giant swells. The passengers all ran to find the captian, but he and the first mate were no where to be found. The boat was never seen and none of the passengers have since contacted friends or family." finished Yamazaki  
  
"It was as if they had simply vanished" Concluded eriol.  
  
"That's not true is it guys?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Of course not!" said Chiharu "you should know by now, all of Yamazaki's stories are made up!"  
  
"It could be real." said Naoko.  
  
"It's not." said Syoaran looking at Sakura intensly. Sakura blushed and looked away. Syoaran was always so intense, but she had never been this affected by him.  
  
/What's up with me? Is it because we're probably going to spend time alone? We're just friends though, remember/  
  
*****************Flashback***************************************  
  
Sakura sat on a bench next to Syoaran. She looked over at him, as the dark night sky offered little light besides the occasional twinkle of a star through the clouds.  
  
"Sakura, I think we should just be friends." he said. It wasn't harsh, just final. She almost winced.  
  
"Alright Syoaran." she began "If you want it that way."  
  
Syoaran's head whipped around to look at her. "  
  
Sakura" he started "It's only for a while, just until we can sort everything out. It's for the best."  
  
His attempts at reasoning weren't lost on her, she just wasn't in the mood to think logically.  
  
"O.k. we're still friends though right?" she asked with tears in her voice.  
  
Syoaran heard them and his heart ached, but he couldn't let their relationship get in the way of her destiny.  
  
"Of course we're friends, we'll always be friends okay?"  
  
He wiped away her tears and tilted her face up to look at him.  
  
"Promise." he stated holding up his pinky finger. Sakura smiled.  
  
"Promise" she repeated taking her own pinky and locking together.  
  
********************END FLASHBACK********************************  
  
Syoaran looked at Sakura, who was leaning over the railing of the recently departed ship. She stared out at the rolling waves, almost like something was on her mind, but she didn't want to think about it. Syoaran wasn't sure whether or not his assesment was correct and decided to verify it. He made his way towards Sakura, weaving through other passengers.  
  
"Hey Sakura" he began, stepping beside her. She plastered a smile on her face and turned around.  
  
"Oh, Hi Syoaran" she said cheerfully. Syoaran decided not to upset her by asking about her thoughts as he'd planned to but instead if she'd like to go swimming.  
  
"Swimming?" he blurted out. /Why am I so nervous. It's just sakura/  
  
"What?" she asked confused.  
  
"Ummm.... do you wanna go swimming?"  
  
"Sure Syoaran." She said smiling and turning away. "I'll meet you there" Sakura walked towards hers and Tomoyo's shared room. She grinned as she opened the door and saw Tomoyo reading a book.  
  
"Wanna swim with me and Syoaran?" she asked  
  
"Sorry Sakura, I'm at a really good part" she responded, looking up for a second at her best-friend.  
  
/Phase 1 of the get Sakura and Syoaran together plan begins. Eriol, you better keep up your part of this!/ 


	2. Chp2.

Chp. 2 of the island Discalimers: See chap. 1  
  
  
  
Sakura stood poised on the diving board as Syoaran watched from below. She launched herself forward bounced on the balls of her feet and jumped in the air doing a summersault before diving into the cool water below her. The cold water felt nice against her warm skin. She kicked hard for the surface and gasped in the warm air.  
  
Syaoran smiled at her then climbed out to do his own dive. He managed to pull off a double summersault and dive cleanly in. Sakura half smiled at him as he surfaced.  
  
"Trying to show me up Syoaran?" she asked jokingly.  
  
"Of course not." he said splashing water at her.  
  
Sakura laughed and splashed him back. A water fight ensued and by the time it was over both were out of breath and energy. They swam for the steps and climbed out.  
  
Sakura grabbed her towel, and quickly rubbed it over her head before wrapping it around her body. Syoaran quickly toweled his hair and upper body before wrapping it around his waist.  
  
The sunny sky was quickly fading to a dark and star filled night, as twilight settled over the mid-size boat. They walked towards the railing and just looked out at the endless expanse of ocean that surrounded them. Syoaran was completely silent as was Sakura, totaly lost in their own thoughts, when a sudden wave wracked the boat.  
  
Sakura looked up at Syoaran with a panicked expression. His calm look immeadiately settled the fear welling up in her. She smiled up at him as the boat took another hit from a wave. Syoaran's calm look was quickly evaporating as another wave shook the vessel. Sakura felt water on her feet and looked down at the water slopping onto the deck. She just looked up as a wave pulled her over the edge and into the dark swelling ocean below.  
  
"SAKURA!!!!" Syoaran cried diving overboard. He searched wave after wave for any sign of her, when a pink ribbon caught his attention.  
  
/No, no, she can't, she's alive!/.  
  
His mind screamed for him to do something and he swam towards the ribbon diving under the water. A soft glow caught his attention as he tried to sense Sakura's power.  
  
/There!/ his mind cried out /Below Me/  
  
Syoaran dove further and reached for the pale outstretched hand. He pulled Sakura towards him and pressed his lips to hers, giving her the little oxygen he had left before kicking hard for the surface. Finally he boke theough, carefully making sure Sakura's head was above the water. He swam for the boat, noticing the waves were receding. A life saver was thrown out and they were towed up. Sakura sputtered and coughed, clearing the water from her lungs.  
  
"Syoaran..." she started before everything went black. 


	3. The storm

Chp.3 the island  
  
Sorry everyone that chp. 2 was so short! I'll try to get this one longer. Thx for all the reviews guys! The more ppl who respond, the more inspired I am to write more! ****************************************************************************  
  
Sakura awoke to the smell of the salt breeze. She quietly wondered where she was. She sat up and saw the cabin walls around her.  
  
/That's right, we're on a boat./  
  
She rubbed her eyes and got to her feet. Her throat felt oddly dry and she realized she was thirsty. She looked down and saw that she had been changed into pajamas. She was wearing a light almost sheer strappy nightgown. She decided to grab her robe before leaving the room. She pulled the arms on and shrugged into it, before tying the sash securely around her waist. She walked towards the door, and opened it with a twist of the knob. She stepped out into the hallway and noticed the figure wrapped in a blanket next to her door. Puzzled she stepped closer, she noticed the dark brown hair and immeadiatly realized it was Syoaran. What's Syoaran doing sleeping by my door? she thought blushing a light pink. She bent over and gently shook his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, Syoaran, wake up." she said softly. Syoaran's eyes slowly opened and blinked twice before they settled on Sakura's face hovering above him. His arms reflexively encirled her small form, pulling her down on to his lap as hugged her tightly.  
  
"Sakura...." he trailed off.  
  
/What if I lost her?/  
  
Syoaran held her for a few minutes before releasing her and allowing her to stand. Her face had turned a bright shade of red, and judging by the burning in his cheeks, so had his.  
  
"Sorry" he appologized quickly. Sakuras hand fastened on her sash as she sat down beside him.  
  
"What happened?" she questioned. Syoaran heard her voice scratching and decided that before he told her what had happened, she needed some water. Syoaran stood up and reached out for her hand. Sakura looked up a little confused, but placed her hand in his anyway. Syoaran helped her to her feet and silently lead her towards the dinning room. A lone man stood at the bar, half asleep. Syoaran approached and asked for a glass of water, the man immeadiatly complied, handing Syoaran the requested glass, before sitting back down. Syoaran walked back over to Sakura and handed her the glass.  
  
"Here." he said a little gruffly. Sakura smile gratefully.  
  
"Thanks, Syoaran" she said before downing the glass. Syoaran smiled back and they headed back towards the room to discuss what had happened.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Tomoyo smiled at Eriol. Eriol smiled back. Plans had begun to improve the lives of both Sakura and his little descendent.  
  
"Did you like the little show I put on?" he questioned. Tomoyo nodded emphatically.  
  
"Did you see the look on Syoaran's face when he was carrying Sakura into the room?" she asked with a giggle. Eriol nodded and smiled back at her briefly.  
  
"But it isn't over yet..." he said mysteriously. Tomoyo nodded and walked back to his room with him. More plotting was going to be required.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Sakura awoke to the sound of waves gently lapping against the wall beside her. She yawned and lay there, rolling over.  
  
/ just for a few more minutes./  
  
The sound of light snoring caused her to look over at the bed beside her, where Syoaran was fast a sleep. Another one of the many blushes, that so often grace her cheeks, graced them.  
  
/I wonder where Tomoyo slept?/  
  
Sakura sat up and padded softly towards the small bathroom. She garbbed a pair of shorts and a light pink t-shirt, as well as socks underwear and a bra. She stepped in and closed the door. Sakura quickly took a short shower and dried herself off. She dressed herself and brushed her hair. She grabbed the strawberry lip gloss off the sink and swiped it over her lips. She stepped out just in time to collide with Syoaran who was still half asleep.  
  
"Bathroom?" he asked.  
  
Sakura nodded and stepped out of the way. Allowing the sleepy Syoaran to enter the bathroom.  
  
"Hey Syoaran," she called through the door.  
  
"mmmpphh" was mumbled back.  
  
"Put the toilet seat down when your done." she said quickly.  
  
/Yeah I can just see it, next time I go to use it, i fall in./  
  
"mmm-hhhmmm" was the tired reply.  
  
A minute or so later Syoaran emmerged looking refreshed and alert. He smiled at Sakura before suggesting he go get dressed and showered for the day. Sakura smiled back and agreed that it would be a good idea. Sakura walked out of the room after Syoaran and headed to the deck to see if she could find Tomoyo.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Syoaran opened the door to his and eriol's room and was instantly shocked by the sight inside. Clothes were strewn on the floor and Tomoyo and Eriol were laying in the same bed arms wrapped aound each other. Syoaran turned crimson and shut the door. He then opened it again, walked in, getting redder by the second and grabbed a pair of pants from his drawer as well as a change of underwear and a shirt. By the time he reached the door again his face was redder than a ripe italian tomato. He quickly stepped out closing the door behind him. When he got back to Sakura's room, she had already left, so he decided to quickly use her shower and get dressed. After finishing his morning rituals, he stepped out of the bathroom and walked to the door, opening it with a twist of the doorknob. He began his search for Sakura, walking up to the deck, he quickly spotted her among the other passengers. Sakura turned around just as he reached her.  
  
"Syoaran," she began.. " Have you seen tomoyo? I can't find her anywhere!"  
  
Syoaran instantly turned a very becoming shade of pink, remebering exactly where Tomoyo was.  
  
"She's.... um... with Eriol." he explained.  
  
"Oh.." replied Sakura.  
  
The two walked together to the dining room and ate their breakfast. Syoaran smiled as Sakura wiped her mouh on her sleeve. Looking up she wondered what Syoaran was thinking about.  
  
A sudden shuddering of the ship ceased all pleasantries in the dining room as people quickly became agitated. Syoaran felt fear closing in on the people in the dining and grabbed Sakuras hand, leading her to the deck. The two looked on what was almost a replay of last night, but to put it simply, on a much larger scale. Waves crashed into the boat with amazing force, and it didn't take a genius to see that there was no way the vessel they were on could survive this storm. A loud voice was directing everyone to lifeboats. Sakura and Syoaran both ran towards Eriol and Tomoyos room. Neither were inside when the door was flung open. Next stop was Sakura's room. They weren't there either. Sakura rushed up the stairs, quickly followed by Syoaran.  
  
The deck was desserted and only 1 lifeboat remained. Sakura jumped in and Syoaran lowered the boat. He leapt from the ship, and landed in the water next to the lifeboat. Sakura helped pull him in, and they both began rowing away from the boat, which was in the proccess of turning on it's side. Sakura scanned the ocean for any sign of Tomoyo, Eli, Chiharu, Yamazaki, or Naoko. Not a single sign of life could be seen. Sakura's eyes filled with tears that quickly spilled over onto her cheeks. Syoaran reached over and pulled her into a tight hug.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
End chapter 3!!! I know my chapters are short *Pouts* but you like them anyway right?? Read and Review ppl!!! *Cackles* Soon I'll rule the world!!!!! *Covers mouth with hand* I've revealed too much! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. The Island

Okay, I know it's been a really long time, and I'm begging for forgiveness, groveling really, pleeaaassseeee read anyways!!!! I didn't write anymore because no one reviewed chapter 3, so I thought no one was interested, but I have a sudden urge to write another chapter. *Ceremonially dances around asking the gods for a muse and some luck* I promise this chapter will be worth it. A little waft of lime, and if there are reviews the next will be lemony goodness. Any advice? Spout at me I dare you *goes super deformed and evil looking* MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Here it is:  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
The water lapped calmly against the lifeboat, the oars lay inside and untouched. Neither Sakura, nor Syaoran knew where they were. What was the point of rowing when it might take you farther into the ocean? Sakura shifted uncomfortably in the chill of the late afternoon. Syaoran was barely containing shivers. His clothes had been drenched and the night had been long and cold. The sun had dried his clothes considerably, but the were still damp. He was tired as well, and felt himself nodding off to sleep. His eyes closed and he struggled to stay awake, he had to keep Sakura calm. Anxiety and exaustion battled angrily against one another, but exaustion won out, as Syaoran lost conciousness. His limbs sagged and he slumped further in the the little rubber dingy. Sakura felt herself begin to shiver violently as the afternoon gave way to evening. A few stars shone coldly out of the sky onto the two young companions, as Sakura shifted over, to rest against Syaoran. She closed her eyes and imagined that this was another one of their adventures.  
  
/It's okay, he'll keep me safe, he's always there when I really need someone. Syaoran, I'm so scared. Where are all our friends? Are they okay? Will we be rescued?/ Her thoughts drifted as she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Sakura stood up in the boat.  
  
'Syaoran!' she screamed, longing to hear his reply.  
  
'Syaoran' she screamed again and again, each time the plea became more desperate. He wasn't in the boat, or the surrounding waters!  
  
'Li Syaoran come back!!!!!'  
  
Suddenly the boat began to rock and Sakura stumbled and fell to her knees. She struggled to sit up, but was pulled down by invisible chains, the same chains dragged her forward and into the ocean, pulling her down, under the crushing blue waves with inexorable force. She pulled at the chains, as her lungs began to burn, craving the air she needed to survive. Her throat burned as she tried to breathe in, taking water instead. Her nose burned as Salt water was forced out of her nostrils. She struggled fruitlessly, and darkness began to blur her vision.  
  
'SAKURA!!!' yelled a voice so familiar, yet so far away. 'Sakura wake up!'  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Brilliant blue flashed before her eyes and Sakura vaguely recognized it as the sky. A face was also in her field of vision, it took her a moment to realize it was Syaoran.  
  
"Sakura, it's okay, you had a nightmare. You woke me up, screaming my name." Sakura felt tears on her cheeks as she continued to cry, hot trails of them, flowed down her cheeks and dripped off her chin.  
  
"I... I woke up..."she began"and... and you were... you were gone... I couldn't see you...." Sniffling Sakura continued the story. " So.. so I .. I stood up... And you- you weren't in the water either. I-I was yelling for you, but you....you didn't say any-anything. Then the boat, was, it shook. I fell down and.... and something pulled me underwater. I tried to get out but I couldn't, and you didn't save me. I was drowning, I breathed in water.... and it hurt so badly, I can't believe it was just a dream..... What if that happens Syaoran? What if you leave me and I get pulled in! Promise me you won't go! Please" Sakura sounded deperate, even to her own ears.  
  
Syaoran felt himself give a sharp intake of breath as she recounted her dream. Finally as she begged him not to go, his breath was almost ripped from him. She needed him. He was needed, and he knew he was hers, to do with what she liked, whether she wished him to play the role of a friend, lover, or simply a protector. Syaoran knew without a doubt, he couldn't deny Sakura anything she wished. His arms circled her waist, and pulled her close to him, in a strong and gentlr embrace.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere Sakura." answered Syaoran softly. She nodded against his chest and grasped at his shirt, until she fell back asleep, this time dreamless.  
  
Syaoran looked up at the sky. He wondered what would become of them. Would they be found? And what would happen to them after that. He was Li Syaoran of the Li clan. How could he become the leader of the Li clan, and still be with Sakura, in Japan, for he knew she could never leave, she belonged there, just as water belonged in the ocean, the moon and stars in the sky. Her brother and father meant so much to her and all her friends as well. He could'nt ever ask her to go with him. He couldn't ever cause her that much pain. All of these thoughts were weighing havily on his mind as he spotted something in the distance. A faint ray of hope shone through as he shook Sakura awake. They were steadily drifting towards an island.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
I know I know there was no limeness!!!! My sibling is bugging me to get off the computer, so I'll have to write the lime tommorow. I start school in 2 days so if you want me to hurry up and finish this story, I need some reviews!!!! *Dances around room throwing glittler.* Take that and smoke it... no don't, the glue on it's probably toxic.... 


End file.
